1 Samuel 15:23
1 Samuel 15:23 is the first song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse For rebellion is like the sin of divination, and arrogance like the evil of idolatry. Because you have rejected the word of the Lord, he has rejected you as king. NIV Translation Lyrics I became a crystal healer and my ministry was to the sick Creeping vines would send out runners and seek me in their numbers I sold self-help tapes Go down to the netherworld, plant grapes And as world spread of my powers they would seek me far and wide All sad faces at my window I would welcome them inside I sewed clothes for them: cloaks and capes Go down to the netherworld, plant grapes My house will be for all people who have nowhere to go My supply of shining crystals a shield against the snow There's more like me where I come from, so mark our shapes Go down to the netherworld, plant grapes Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-05 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain Category:The Life of the World to Come songs